


Christmas

by truewolf14



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Couch Cuddles, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Scarves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:18:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truewolf14/pseuds/truewolf14
Summary: This is just pure fluff. Heart wrenching fluffiness. You'll enjoy it I swear. I really enjoyed writing this little ficlet.Loki and Reader enjoy Christmas together and have an amazing day, including cuddles, chocolate pancakes and a sweet dinner date. But Loki surprises reader in the sweetest way.





	Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I taste candy. That's how sweet this is.

"Merry Christmas!" You said, bouncing on the bed playfully. Loki grumbled and peeked open an eye at you, raising an eyebrow. 

"Merry what?" He asked, sitting up as he yawned. He took in your attire, the fuzzy pajamas, the thick socks, the ridiculous red and white Santa hat. 

"Merry Christmas!" You laughed, moving closer to sit at his side. You pressed a gentle kiss to his lips and he couldn't help but smile as he kissed you back. You were slightly breathless when you pulled away, giggling softly. "I got you a gift" you said. 

"You didn't have to do that" he said, frowning slightly. 

"I wanted to" you said as you got off the bed. You went to the closet and took out a medium sized box before walking back over to him. You hesitated at the side of the bed, looking down at the neatly wrapped box. You bit your lip as you shyly held it out to him. He gently took it, his fingers brushing against yours. He took care in unwrapping the box, taking his time to try and not tear the wrapping. You giggled and covered your mouth, a warmth spreading in your chest at his responding smirk. Soon the long box was revealed and he took off the lid. He paused as he admired the gift. 

"It's beautiful" he said. He gently lifted the long scarf from the box and twirled it in his fingers. The material was thin but soft, a plaid pattern of different shades of green running along it. It wasn't flashy, but it was fashionable. He carefully lay it across his neck, hands caressing the ends. He smiled softly and looked up at you, his eyes twinkling. "Thank you Love... It's beautiful... But..." his smile faltered slightly and turned sad. "I do not have anything for you in return"

You expected this and instantly gave him a reassuring smile. 

"No Loki, baby, it's okay, I didn't expect anything in return. Your happiness is all I could ask for." You responded, kneeling on the bed again. His smile returned and he pulled you closer, placing a lingering kiss on your forehead. Your eyes fluttered shut and you leaned into him, wrapping your arms around his waist. 

"Let me take you out for dinner tonight." He said, resting his cheek atop your head. You giggled and nodded. 

"How could I possibly say no?" You teased. He squeezed you gently and sighed, laying you both down, the scarf box slipping onto the floor. You both paid it no mind as you rested comfortably in each other's embrace. 

It was at this moment that your stomach decided to rumble. 

Your face burned red and Loki let out a laugh. 

"Come my love, let us get some breakfast" he said, wiggling his way out from under you. Before you yourself could get up, he curled his arms under your legs and back and lifted you against his chest. You squealed and wrapped your arms around him, giggling uncontrollably. He carried you to the kitchen and set you on the counter beside the stove. He moved around the kitchen swiftly, gathering ingredients for whatever he had in mind. He bent over to grab a pan from the lower shelf, giving you a nice view of his firm butt. A smirk donned your lips and you took no shame in admiring it. Loki knew you were staring, he could feel it, so he gave you a little show and wiggled his hips. You burst out laughing and leaned back against the cupboards. He chuckled as he straightened, moving back over to the stove. He gathered the ingredients he needed and started to mix them. Soon enough, you knew he was making chocolate pancakes. A grin spread across your face when the first ladle of batter fell into a perfect circle in the pan. Jealousy licked at your chest and you huffed. 

"How do you get them so round and perfect?" You pouted.

"A secret, my love" he said. Your eyes caught a flash of green mist and you gasped in mock anger. 

"You're using magic! You're a cheater!" You accused playfully. He turned his gaze to you, a dark look in his eyes. 

"You'll take care in not raising your voice at me and accusing me of such crude actions" he warned, moving so he stood between your legs. He pressed close, his lips hovering over yours before he pulled away, leaving you utterly breathless. He winked at you and flipped the pancake with ease, turning his attention to it. You hopped off the counter and began to prepare tea for you both, adding the desired amounts of sugar and milk for each of you. You set his beside him and sipped at yours lightly before moving to set the table. Once that was finished you moved up behind him and wrapped your arms around his waist, resting your head between his shoulder blades. He leaned back into you, raising a hand to take yours in his. He gently squeezed your fingers before setting back to his task. 

Within an hour, breakfast had been served and enjoyed, and the dishes had been cleaned and put away. Now you and Loki sat cuddled on the couch, watching classic Christmas movies. He may not have prefered movies, but he knew you enjoyed them, so he toughed it out and found himself really enjoying the cheesy films. You watched him out of the corner of your eye, a smile lifting your lips each time he grinned at a stupid joke, and you laughed along with him. What seemed like only a couple hours, the day had disappeared and it was time to get ready for your dinner date. 

You took your desired outfit into the bathroom and took a shower, pampering yourself as you did so. Once out you blow dried your hair before setting it into loose curls, letting them fall gracefully against your shoulders. You did a simple makeup look, just some light eyeshadow, blush, mascara, and pink lipstick. You sent a playful kiss to yourself in the mirror and giggled before turning to get dressed. You slipped into the dress easily and twirled in the mirror. The dress itself was a stunning knee-length emerald green that flared at the bottom, swaying loosely around your knees. Lace overlay the entire dress, rising up past the sweetheart neckline to rest against your chest, tieing off at the base of your neck. The lace itself had a velvet floral pattern, giving it a unique vintage inspired look. All in all, it was sexy but subtle. 

You looked yourself over in the mirror before grinning widely and stepping out. You stopped short at the sight of your date. 

Loki wore a tailored black suit that was a bit tight around his chest, giving him a sexy, masculine charm. His shirt was white but he wore a green tie, with your gift hanging loosely around his neck, untied. Your eyes trailed up and down his form as you got closer. 

"I'll never tire of seeing you dressed up" you admitted. He turned his gaze on you and his eyes widened ever so slightly as they traveled along your body, taking in every detail you owned. His breath hitched lightly before a lazy smirk crawled it's way up his lips. 

"I must say, you look ravishing in my colour my love... There's no promises that I will behave" he teased, causing your cheeks to flush. 

"Well then, let's go before I change my mind and have our date with the bed" you murmured. He chuckled and walked over to you, taking your hand gently and bringing it up to his mouth. His lips were soft against the back of your hand, sending tingles up your arm that settled in your chest. He gently placed your hand in the crook of his elbow, pulling you close as he lead you to the front entrance. You both slipped on your preferred shoes and he tightened his grip on your hand. 

"Would you like me to teleport us there? Or would you rather us drive?" He asked. You thought it over before smiling. 

"Makes it easier to teleport. There's no telling how busy this place will be tonight. And I don't want to waste the night looking for a parking spot" you explained. He smiled and nodded before pulling you into his side. Within seconds, the chill of the winter night drifted over you and you hurried inside. You stepped up to the waiting desk and smiled at the young woman. 

"Do you have a reservation?" She asked sweetly. 

"Yes, under (y/l/n)" she checked the computer before smiling brightly and nodding. She grabbed two menus and stepped away from the desk. 

"Please follow me" she said. She lead the way to a table closer to the back of the restaurant, seating you both and handing out menus. She disappeared shortly after with the promise of your waiter being there soon. You turned to Loki to find him already gazing at you, a look of admiration in his eyes. You flushed lightly and he reached across the table to take your hands in his. The size of his hands engulfed yours, reminding you again just how small you were compared to him. 

"This place is beautiful" you said softly, eyes gazing around at the softly lit place. His eyes kept focus on you as he nodded slowly.

"The only beauty I see is that of your own" he said softly. You blushed heavily and giggled shyly, looking down at your joined hands. Your waiter arrived seconds later and your meal began. 

Near the end of your meal, when you both had finished and were just enjoying some wine, Loki suddenly grew very nervous. 

"Is something wrong?" You asked, worry bleeding into your tone. He hesitated before taking a deep breath and getting up from his seat. Your frowned in confusion as he crossed to your side and stood in front of you. You were about to ask him again when he crouched down in front of you and took your hand. You tilted your head, lost in utter confusion, before realization dawned on your features as he brought one knee back. He kissed the back of your hands before giving them a gentle squeeze. 

"(Y/n)... I love you so very much... You saved me from my darkest moments and took it upon yourself to quench that thirst for power, dragging me from the depths of my sorrow into your light. You showed me a new way, even though the others never thought you could. You ignored the looks you got when others saw you with me. You ignored the whispers, the bullying, the threats. You only focused on me... On us... And I want to thank you for it. For everything you've done for me, that no one else would even think of doing. Every day... Every hour... Every minute I spent with you, I slowly fell in love with you. I denied myself those feelings at first, thinking they were stupid and untrue... A trick... But now... I know more than ever that you are my one true love. My soulmate. I didn't believe in soulmates until I fell in love with you. You saved me and now I want to share all the realms with you. I want you by my side for ever and ever. I don't care if you're mortal. We will either find a way to make things last.. or I will love you for every second of your too short life. Either way, I will never stop loving you. W-will you do me the wonderful honour of taking you as my wife?" He asked softly. His eyes were wet with un-shed tears, but your eyes were rivers. Tears spilled freely down your face and Loki reached up with one hand to wipe them away as he reached into his pocket to pull out a small velvet box. He opened it carefully to reveal the beautiful ring. It was silver, twisting into a braid of sorts along the top. Amongst the braids sat four small emeralds, a round diamond sitting in the centre of the twists. It wasn't flashy, but by all gods it was absolutely gorgeous. You met his gaze and a tear streaked smile lit up your face. You nodded vigorously as you continue to tell him yes, your voice thick with emotion. His eyes lit up in pure joy and he pulled you into a suffocating, passionate kiss, pouring all his love into it. You melted against him, tangling your fingers in his soft hair as he wrapped one arm around your waist, his free hand cupping your cheek. What felt like forever and not long enough at all, he slowly pulled away and took the ring out of the box. He gently slid it over your left ring finger and grinned weakly at the ease it had slid on.

"A perfect fit" you whispered, kissing him slowly. You pulled apart again and closed your eyes, resting your forehead against his. 

"Merry Christmas.. my love"


End file.
